Mi cuerpo es una jaula
by Fireeflower
Summary: Vivo en una era cuyo nombre desconozco y aunque el miedo me mantiene en movimiento, avanzó muy lento… Mi corazón late despacio, mi alma envejece despacio y mi cuerpo me atrapa en la terrible longevidad. Mi cuerpo es una jaula y aun así debo continuar. ¿Cuándo tendré la llave hacia la muerte? Libérame, sálvame, ya no quiero seguir sólo…Libera mi cuerpo. Libera mi espíritu.


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Mi cuerpo es una jaula**

Vivo en una era cuyo nombre desconozco y aunque el miedo me mantiene en movimiento, avanzó muy poco… Mi corazón late despacio, mi alma envejece despacio y mi cuerpo me atrapa en la terrible longevidad.

Mi cuerpo es una jaula y aun así debo continuar.

¿Cuándo tendré la llave hacia la muerte? Libérame, sálvame, ya no quiero seguir sólo…

Libera mi cuerpo. Libera mi espíritu.

 _Por favor…_

* * *

I

―No deberías estar con ellos. ―No le gustó ese tono de voz, intentó ignorarlo con un encogimiento de hombros:

―¿Por qué? Es mi familia después de todo.

―No _eres_ como ellos. ―Frunció el ceño esta vez. Dejó de meter las escasas pertenecias en su bolsa de cuero y volteó a verlo:

―A ellos no les importa, nunca les ha importado. No me desprecian por ser…

―¿Acaso no te das cuenta? _Nosotros_ somos diferentes a ellos, por eso _nos temen_.―apretó sus nudillos al escuchar ese terrible tono. Odiaba cuando le recordaban que debía bajar la vista, odiaba que le recordaran su posición de alumno. Contraatacó:

―A _mí_ no me temen. Es más, la aldea completa agradece que…

―No nos temen por el poder de nuestras garras o de nuestra magia, sino porque les recordamos…―respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma ante el misticismo del maestro. No funcionó:

―¡¿Recordar?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No te entiendo nada!

―Les recordamos a que ellos no son eternos. No lo entiendes, y no lo entenderás, no hasta que suceda… Y te darás cuenta por qué _nosotros_ y ellos no podemos estar juntos.

* * *

II

En verdad que no le gustó esa conversación. Ni mucho menos el castigo por haber alzado la voz a uno de sus superiores, pero… No se arrepentía. Él no los conocía, no era nadie para juzgarlos. Aumentó su poder y la llamarada azul brilló con más intensidad, el viento invernal azotó en su rostro casi haciendo imposible la tarea de respirar. No se detuvo, incluso intentó ir más rápido.

Ya quería llegar.

Quería mostrarles qué tanto había crecido la última vez. Qué tanto había avanzado en su magia, ¡Hasta podía transportarse con fuego fauto! Ya no tendría que ser esa pelota rosada. ¿Y los hongos? ¿Y el trompo? ¡Bah! Eso ya era niñerías.

Niñerías, sí. Porque él ya no era un niño.

Ya no tenía el cuerpecito de uno. Juraba ser más alto que el maestro (Tal vez por eso lo obligó a cargar miles y miles de pergaminos en sus anchos hombros).

Ya tuvo su primera pelea como adulto, ganó.

Ya tuvo su primera experiencia como adulto, le gustó (y mucho).

Ya tuvo su primeras cicatrices que lo llevaron al borde de la muerte, (no sería prudente mencionarlo cuando estuviera con _ellos_ ).

Ya sólo faltaba una última prueba y sería un maestro…

¡Oh! ¡Ansiaba tanto verlos! ¡Y sólo habían pasado _pocos_ inviernos! ¡Ya quería abrazarlos, besarlos, saborear la comida de ellos! Eran su familia después de todo.

Lo único que él tenía.

Sí, su familia.

* * *

III

No pudo abrazarlos, no porque no quisieran, había muchas cosas qué hacer para detenerse y recibir al invitado.

Ni siquiera intentó besarlos.

La comida estaba insípida, y no porque cocinaran mal, sino porque no había qué cocinar. Al parecer las cosechas no fueron amables con ellos, ni qué decir del invierno. Y las guerras… Tantas guerras pasaron factura a los alrededores de la aldea. Ahora resulta que las aldeas vecinas sufrieron ataques constantes este año, el único poblado sin heridos y con cabañas enteras era este.

Hubo tantos cambios en tan _pocos_ inviernos…

No, estaba equivocado. No fueron _pocos_ inviernos, fueron _muchos_ inviernos. Diez para ser exactos.

Las gemelas ya no eran niñas de cinco años como él solía recordar. No, sino quinceañeras, hermosas y adorables que estaban a su lado, comiendo despacio para hacer rendir la olla de estofado.

El hermano de ellas ya no se interesaba en los juguetes, sino en el oficio de su madre, claro, con trece años ya era experto con las armas, en las espadas, por ejemplo. Eso fue lo que comentó el adolescente, orgulloso y mostrando la katana forjada por un legendario herrero. El adulto no dijo nada, fue sabio guardar el pequeño trompo que había traído para él.

¿Y los demás? Alzó la vista y miró cómo la sacerdotisa recogía unas hierbas medicinales y se las llevaba a su cabaña, allá a donde cuidaba a su pobre esposo mal herido. Desafortunadamente un miserable demonio atacó a la aldea, el híbrido lo eliminó; sin embargo el zarpazo en su abdomen se convirtió en un problema cuando la noche sin luna llegó. Su condición de humano con semejante herida era fatal, si no hacía movimientos bruscos y reposaba en el lecho podía soportar hasta el amanecer y así podría curarse gracias a las condiciones sobrenaturales de su sangre.

Sintió una caricia en sus cabellos rojizos, la sacerdotisa le sonrió. Hubo un malestar en su estómago al ver la expresión de esa mujer, ¿por qué se le formaban leves arruguitas en sus ojos? ¿Por qué esas ojeras?

Su respuesta fue inmediata al escuchar el agónico tosido al otro lado de la habitación. Ahí, en la esquina estaba el cuerpo de la pobre anciana. La sacerdotisa hizo un ademán de revisar a la pobre mujer, pero no pudo acercarse al ver que la exterminadora junto con su marido pasaba un pañuelo blanco por la comisura de los labios de la matriarca, aquella que una vez fue sacerdotisa de esta aldea.

No le gustó el olor a sangre que emanó de ese pañuelo, tampoco al ver los rostros de ellos.

Con un suspiro la sacerdotisa abandonó la cabaña, tal vez para seguir cuidando a su lastimado marido. Los jóvenes comieron en silencio y la pareja casada miró con tristeza a la pobre anciana que con cada respiro se le iba un segundo más de vida.

El adulto miró el cuenco de madera, su estofado estaba frío.

* * *

IV

Decidió velar el sueño de la pobre anciana. Era justo y necesario: la exterminadora y el monje aguantaban los desvelos, sin embargo merecían un descanso ante el ajetreo de la salud de la anciana y la pesada tensión de la aldea. Sus hijos estaban en peores condiciones, ellos cazaban cuanto animal podían para sobrevivir la temporada invernal, además de vigilar la aldea por los demonios que acechaban el bosque debido a la falta de alimento… Sin embargo decidieron bajar la guardia por hoy y descansar un poco. La sacerdotisa seguía en su cabaña con su marido, el hombre dormiría toda la noche; gracias a las hierbas relajantes podría olvidarse del dolor por unas horas, además, la pobre esposa también necesitaba una noche de sueño.

Sí, era justo y necesario… Nadie se opuso cuando lo dijo, de hecho lo agradecieron… Y se sintió vacío por un momento.

Todos habían crecido, vaya, incluso él, pero… Cuando visitó al hombre que tenía un zarpazo en su estómago descubrió que ese híbrido se veía exactamente igual. Prácticamente se veían de la misma edad, aunque sabía que no era así. La sacerdotisa, la exterminadora, dios, incluso el monje… ¿Más de treinta, no? ¿Por qué aquel hibrido se veía exactamente igual? ¿Por qué no sentía esa calidez que tanto recordaba? Claro, los encontró en un momento difícil, pero… ¿Por qué este malestar?

Y tembló al percatarse que él, este zorro, no sintió los diez años… Para él fue poco…tan poco y tan rápido… No sintió un cambio lento, sólo creció… No sintió el tiempo.

Y tuvo miedo por eso.

La tos de la pobre anciana lo hizo girarse y correr para tomar el pañuelo más rojo que blanco gracias a los continuos ataques. Le dolió mucho que aquella mujer no supiera reconocerlo y lo confundiera con los hijos de sus amigos, incluso fue confundido con el nombre del pobre híbrido. No quiso culparla, sabía que los ancianos pierden la noción, lo sabía con el maestro más antiguo… ¿más de cinco mil años? Pero…Ella no tenía esa edad…

Acarició la cabecita blanca, los cabellos sebosos se atraparon entre sus garras. La pobre mujer no había sido bañada debido a las bajas temperaturas, no querían que su condición empeorara. Trató de desenredar los cabellos blanquecidos, contempló las arrugas en su rostro y besó las mejillas ya pálidas.

La pobre anciana abrió su único ojo. La pupila teñida de una nube blanca gracias a la edad se movía ligeramente, arriba y abajo, analizando al pobre sujeto que tenía a su lado.

―¿Shippo?―El aliento a fierro y a enfermedad lo golpearon. Tembló, conmovido al saber que la querida ancianita lo recordaba.

―Abuela Kaede…―contestó, sonriendo un poco más al saber que la mujer trataba de alzar su mano y acariciar la mejilla lisa del adulto.

―Creciste mucho―No supo el motivo, pero esa declaración le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago―. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

Contuvo su llanto.

No supo qué decir. Nadie, hasta ahora le había reprochado verbalmente su ausencia por diez años, ni la sacerdotisa, ni la exterminadora y sus hijos… Ni siquiera Inuyasha habló a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de un leve enfado…

Le tembló el labio y dejó las lágrimas fluir.

Obviamente merecía ese reclamo, ¿qué podía decir cómo defensa?: "Lo siento, no sentí la noción del tiempo". Allá afuera, con sus compañeros no se sentía tan largo… Sino corto… Tan corto…

La anciana negó la cabeza, suspirando, dando el perdón como lo suelen hacer las madres: en silencio. El zorro apretó sus labios y otro ataque de tos apareció, más fuerte que el anterior. Esta vez hubo un desgarre, tanto para hacer levantar a la mujer y vaciar todo aquello que tenía en su pobre cuerpo. Despavorido ante la gran cantidad de sangre tomó su bolsa de cuero y la abrió.

Sabía de herbolaria, si ella tomaba la hierba el sangrado…

No. Ese no es verdad, los zorros al padecer de enfermedades respiratorias tomaban otras hierbas que los humanos… Algunas eran venenosas, pero el sistema sobrenatural funcionada como filtro de venenos para los demonios… No había problemas con ellos, no obstante, para los humanos…

Tiró la bolsa y miró sus manos llenas de rojo.

La anciana se recostó, esta vez había un jadeo agónico seguido de otro.

Y si prestaba atención el latido de ese corazón era más lento que el anterior.

¿De qué servía la herbolaria si no podía aplicarla con ella? ¿De qué servía ser un maestro en artes mágicas si no podía ayudarla?

¿De qué servía su entrenamiento como zorro mágico?

Escuchó que la aldea fue atacada por unos mercenarios hace dos años…

Escuchó que la sacerdotisa no puede tener hijos debido a que el marido por ser híbrido es infértil.

Escuchó que la niña que estaba con Kaede había seguido su corazón y había huido con el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

Escuchó…Tantas cosas hoy, tantas cosas que pasaron en diez años… Algo que para ellos fue una vida y para él un simple parpadeo.

Siguió acariciando la cabecita blanca de la anciana. Tragó duro al darse cuenta que en diez años había perdido tanto…

Pero fue tan rápido…

Siguió llorando, siguió besando el rostro arrugado, siguió apretando las manos huesudas, siguió aferrándose al aliento pestilente…

Y no se detuvo aun cuando esa respiración cesó.

Y no se detuvo aun cuando no escuchó el latido.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que su familia no era eterna… Entendía las palabras del maestro.

Y lo maldijo por tener la razón.

* * *

V

No se fue cuando cremaron a la anciana. Tampoco se fue cuando volvió a llegar la noche sin luna, ni pensó en marcharse cuando el invierno acabó.

Volvió a familiarizarse con la aldea. Ayudó tanto como podía…

Y no volvió con los maestros para realizar la última prueba para ser un verdadero zorro mágico condecorado.

Pasaron otras estaciones y él seguía ahí… Pasaron otros inviernos y el seguía ahí… Y mientras más se quedaba, más temía.

Por qué veía a los demás crecer, veía como todo avanzaba más rápido para él.

Y desafortunadamente era el único que se daba cuenta de eso…

Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha comenzaba remedar algunos ademanes del monje, algunas expresiones de un señor. Y era extraño verlo realizar esos gestos siendo el muchacho que en verdad era.

Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ignoraba a las jovencillas que parloteaban alrededor de él por seguir siendo guapo y joven.

Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha olvidaba su condición como ser sobrenatural, olvidaba su apariencia, su longevidad…

¿No se daba cuenta que _ellos_ …?

¿No se daba cuenta de _eso_?

No, no se daba cuenta. El zorro lo sabía porque no había miedo en aquellos ojos, no había angustia en ese rostro al ver otro invierno pasar más rápido que el anterior…

Bien podría irse. Pensó una vez. Huir, y no podrían culparlo, no si supieran los motivos, pero se detenía…

Sabía que sufriría, pero tenía que estar ahí y recoger las piezas una vez que el híbrido entendiera lo peligroso que es la relación de demonio y humano.

Deberá estar ahí, deberá apoyarlo, porque, si meditaba bien, ese híbrido sería en algún futuro lo que le quedaba de familia…

Sería su única familia.

Y tenía que aferrarse a ello.

* * *

Nota:

 **¡Y** volvemos con otro proyecto! Creí que no volvería a escribir sobre el fandom de Inuyasha pero me equivoqué. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de iniciar este trabajo gracias a un fic que leí hace algún tiempo: _Promesa Milenaria_ de Ari's Madness. Un fic bello que inspiró este trabajo, si alguien quiere leerlo solo búsquelo y lo encontrará fácilmente.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿tendrá **continuación**? La idea es que sí, veremos que dice la musa.

¡ **Recuerden dejar review**! No sean malos, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre esto: estoy abierta a cualquier crítica.

Un beso enorme y dedicado a Mor: tu fic también influyó en este pedazo maltrecho de ideas y angustias. Y eres un corazón, linda. Un beso enorme y gracias por hacernos llorar ;A;

Firee fuera ;)


End file.
